


So Far Away (From the Place Where We Started From)

by cold_feets



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth smiles and presses the key into his palm, closing his fingers around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Away (From the Place Where We Started From)

It's a symbol. It's a gesture. Neal knows this. It's not as if they would ever turn him away if he showed up at their door in the middle of the night, even for the most foolish of reasons, but now he has permission. Now he has a freedom he's never had before: to enter their lives whenever he pleases, to share their time, the casual affection they exchange over breakfast, the heat of their skin.

Elizabeth smiles and presses the key into his palm, closing his fingers around it. _This is your home. Understand?_

Neal nods because he can't speak through the tightness of his throat, can't think of the words he has wanted to say for months--not with El's small hands clasped around his own, not with Peter's forehead pressed against his temple.

It's a symbol. It's a gesture. It's trust, pure and simple, wrapped up in a tiny piece of metal, and he's not sure he deserves it.


End file.
